


Joel and Abby have steamy sex

by Tim_TWD



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Realistic, There was so much sexual tension between them 😔, very sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim_TWD/pseuds/Tim_TWD
Summary: Abby finds Joel but sexes him instead of murdering him.
Relationships: Abby/Joel (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Joel and Abby have steamy sex

"Hi I'm Joel lol," he said, waving at his new muscular friend.

"Omg you're the guy that killed my father. Do you want to fuck?" Abby asked. She was very muscular and sexy so she knew Joel would definitely want to fuck.

"Yes."

They have sex and it was really sexy, not gonna go into much detail but yeah, it was very sexy. Like I cannot express how sexy it really was. All you really need to know is that it was so sexy.

After they have sex they go back to Jackson and get married. They have three kids together but one day Abby accidentally crushed Joel with her muscles and killed him.

The end.


End file.
